


waiting for a gift from the sea

by spoilerings



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Slightly - Freeform, Sugar Daddy AU, but kinda, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 19:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20278888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoilerings/pseuds/spoilerings
Summary: Steve is a broke art student with two or three part-time jobs and a hero complex. Tony is just the uber-rich older boyfriend who’s along for the ride.





	waiting for a gift from the sea

**Author's Note:**

> this is begging to become a miniseries

“Is this seriously happening right now? This decidedly can_not_ be happening right now.”

Steve just blushes, and damn if that isn’t endearing as all hell. “Forget it, Tony.”

“No, Stevie, baby, I’m just absolutely flabbergasted. Were you being serious?”

“Tony, come on, stop-“

“I’m not making fun of you! I really want to know.”

Steve levels Tony with a blank stare. “You want to know so you can make fun of me after I tell you?”

Tony whines because Steve isn’t getting it. “Steve. I want to know things about you. We’re supposed to learn everything about each other, right? You know, phobias, traumatic childhood memories, secret kinks…”

“What makes you think it’s a kink?” Steve asks defensively, and _oh_.

There it is.

Tony can feel the current sparking around his brain, the light bulb emitting a radiant glow.

“Oh my god. It’s a fucking kink.”

“Tony-“

“You have a daddy kink, Rogers!”

“Tony!”

“Listen, I’m more than willing to explore this with you, but I have to say, I’ve never been the daddy in this situation, and-“

“Tony.” Steve says firmly. It’s definitely hot but also incredibly terrifying. Still mostly hot though.

“Yes dear?”

“Tony,” Steve urges, more slowly and with an intentional drip of exasperation.

“Okay, I’m sorry,” Tony relents, holding up his hands briefly in a gesture of capitulation. “Talk to me, sweetheart. I do really want to know what’s going on.”

Steve sighs, suddenly at a loss for words. “I’m… not 100 percent sure myself. It’s not a kink, but… God, I don’t know,” he gives up, hanging his head into his hands and looking every bit like the kicked puppy he always turns into when he’s sad.

“Is it a daddy _thing_, then, if it’s not a kink? You know, like I have a thing for seeing you do my dishes, but it’s not like I want you to fuck me while you wipe me down with a wet sponge. I mean, I wouldn’t necessarily be _opposed_, but...”

Steve sighs again, and Tony is starting to regret his utter inability to engage in a conversation without humor.

Tony tries again, “Anything it is, you really can tell me, honey. I’m sorry I’m being a jackass, I just hate seeing you like this and it’s getting me agitated.”

A moment of pause, and then:

“It’s um… It’s not a… _daddy_ thing,” Steve finally says, stumbling over the word like it’s a banana peel. “It’s just. I like the idea of being taken care of,” he finally explains, and at this point, Tony is starting to understand. “I spent the past three years in college working a minimum of two jobs, and it’s not that- I am proud of myself for working that hard, and I wouldn’t want to get anything that I didn’t earn, but… The idea of being able to relax sometimes sounds… Nice.”

Tony just smiles a little. “Is that it? Come on, you have to have known I’m always down for a vacation. There are about seventeen private islands I could get us to in the next three days.”

“No, that’s not-”

“C’mon, Steve, let me do this for you. You work so much, you deserve a break.”

“I know! That’s the whole goddamn problem!”

Okay, so now Tony is even more thoroughly confused than he was when this whole thing started.

Steve sighs dejectedly for what seems like the fiftieth time today. “That’s not what I meant by ‘relax’.”

“Are you telling me you… You want me to blow you?”

Steve hides his head in his hands, looking far too small for someone so… not small. “Forget I brought it up, Tony, it’s stupid.”

Tony really wants to just cry. “Steeeeeve,” he pleads, pulling on the man’s wrists. “Look at me. Please please _please_ tell me what is going on.”

A pause, and then.

And _then_.

“I just. Wouldn’t hate to, you know. Stay at your place sometimes.”

“You’re here all the time, what are you-”

“I _mean_ during the week,” Steve explains impatiently. “When you have meetings and stuff. You know, cut down my shifts for a bit. Go on a run in the morning after you leave, and then do the online assignments I have to do. Clean the kitchen so it looks nice when you come home. Spend an afternoon painting in the spare room.”

Steve stops there, but Tony can tell that he’s not completely finished. “Is there more?” he asks. Steve nods, but still doesn’t say anything, so Tony stresses, “I promise you can tell me anything, sweetheart. I won’t ever judge. Chances are I’ll probably like what you have to say, considering our track record.”

Steve nods again, mostly to himself, and then starts. “I know I usually don’t let you spend money on me unless it’s a special occasion, but… I’m always looking to try new art supplies, and- I’m going to need good clothes once my next term ends and I have to get a real job.”

“Steve, Steve, Steve. Hold on. You know that I do not mind buying things for you. I love it. I _always_ want to be able to give you things you need.”

“I know, I know. But the…” Steve grimaces and continues, “The _thing _is about you getting me things I _want_. God, this makes me sound so materialistic and- and selfish.”

“Hey, don’t talk about my Steve like that,” Tony quips, and the tension in the other man’s shoulders begins to drain immediately. “I’m serious. It’s not bad to want things. You work so hard. You treat me so well. You deserve everything you want.”

That seems to be the kicker. Although Steve begins to relax more than he has throughout the entire conversation, his face goes soft and sad. “Thanks, Tony. It doesn’t always feel that way. Not because of you! I just-”

“I get it, sweetheart. No offense taken,” Tony assures, and makes an X over his heart to prove that he’s being genuine. “Now, can we stop moping so I can treat my lovely boyfriend?”

Steve furrows his brow. “Treat me to what?”

Tony trails his fingers down the other man’s chest, wearing a positively mischievous smile. “I recall mention of a blowjob.”

“Oh, that’s- yeah, okay.”

* * *

When Steve arrives at Tony’s apartment following his monday afternoon seminar, there’s a new pair of running shoes waiting for him on the breakfast bar. Tony’s on a call in the study, but when he sees Steve poke his head into the doorframe, he smiles brightly and gives Steve a “one minute” finger.

As soon as Steve is done pouring two glasses of water, Tony appears into the kitchen with the same grin plastered on his face. “How was your day,” he purrs, as he lifts his arms to wrap around Steve’s shoulders.

“Better now that I’m home,” Steve jests, and although they haven’t had the Talk about moving in, it feels incredibly real.

“Me too, tiger. Now, I have two ideas for tonight. We could get cleaned up and go out to the fancy seafood restaurant of my choice, or order takeout and lay on the couch in our sweats catching up on the reality television show of your choice.”

Steve seems to consider his options. “I better take it easy tonight if I’m going to break in those shoes tomorrow morning.”

Tony beams. “Do you like them? I custom ordered the colors and got the supports you need and everything.”

“I love them, Tony,” Steve replies earnestly. “Thank you.” He runs his knuckles along Tony’s cheek, reveling in the minutely visible tremble.

“Don’t start any funny business, Mister, I’m not letting you in my pants until I’m fed and I’ve seen at _least_ three scripted fights.”

* * *

“Good morning, cranky.”

Steve grumbles and tries his damndest to bury himself further into bed.

“Steve.”

A whine.

“C’mon, Rogers, time to get up. We’re going shopping.”

Another whine, but it’s less passionate. An _inquisitive _whine.

“Yeah, don’t think I don’t remember you talking about wanting new brushes and oils. We’re going to that place in SoHo with the really nice owner.”

“Why SoHo?” chimes the comforter. “There’s like- seven Blicks between here and there.”

“There aren’t even seven Blicks in Manhattan, sweetheart. And we’re going where I say we’re going.”

“Since when did you become the boss?”

“Since I decided you need new clothes and I’m taking you to SoHo to get new clothes.”

There’s no response for a short while, until: “SoHo sounds good.”

With an armful of suits, sweaters, and possibly the most expensive oil paints that can be found in the State of New York, Steve and Tony return home ready to go directly to bed.

Tony makes Steve wear one of the new ties for him, and Steve shows Tony just how _grateful_ he is for the gifts.

* * *

“We’re kind of backwards, you know,” Tony blurts one night after multiple orgasms have been shared between the two of them. He’s laying on his side with his head barely resting on Steve’s shoulder.

Steve pauses where his fingers are gently combing through Tony’s hair. “How do you mean?”

Before he responds, Tony brings his hand up to nudge Steve’s, encouraging him to continue petting Tony. “If I’m the sugar daddy in this scenario, I should be the one… you know. Doing the daddy stuff.”

Steve laughs, a beautiful _why is my soulmate like this_ laugh. “What is the ‘daddy stuff,’ Tony?”

“You know, I mean… Taking care of you, and… Making you feel good.”

“I’m going to pretend you didn’t just say that,” Steve deadpanned. There was an implied eye roll.

“What? I’m serious, Steve.”

“And _I’m_ serious, Tony. You may not think that everything you do for me counts, but it does. I appreciate absolutely everything. If I can make you feel half as loved as you do for me, then I will goddamned celebrate. And then love you some more.”

Tony is silent for only a moment. “Okay. I guess if you keep playing with my hair, then I won’t complain.”

Steve pulls him closer and does just that.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m incapable of writing a fic without breaks i’m SORRY. also someone be my beta so i don't just have to hope i don't have errors


End file.
